First For Everything
by Popcorn Love
Summary: There is always a first for everything and this is my humble version of the many firsts encountered by Mycroft Holmes and Molly Hooper together *Mollcroft & Not Beta Read*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC.

* * *

Ever had the feeling that things happened so quickly, you did not even have the time to react? Ask Molly Hooper because she was currently experiencing it. Not only did the pathologist not react to how the two men-in-black held each of her arms and quite positively dragged her into the car waiting by the curb, Molly's mind was so blank that she did not feel scared at the situation.

What things people would say to their kidnappers in real life, the pathologist wondered. "The three of you," Molly included the driver too, "needed money urgently? That's why you kidnap people? Unfortunately, I'm probably the last person you should ever kidnap because I'm no one important, it would take days before anyone realised I'm missing and I don't have family or friends close enough to want to pay ransom or rich enough to do so. Sorry." And she actually sounded apologetic. "So maybe you could just drop me off here? I'm sure I could find my way home..."

Her request was of course ignored so Molly had no choice but to sit obediently wedged between her two abductors throughout the rest of the ride. The car stopped at a deserted warehouse, how cliché, Molly thought to herself as she moved wearily with one of her captors leading the way while the other two walked behind the pathologist, cutting off any possible route of escape for their captive. A man leaning on his umbrella soon appeared within Molly's sight and a light even shone on him for enhanced dramatic effect.

The pathologist swallowed the bubble of laughter. Was that supposed to frighten her? It reminded Molly of a play she once watched in the West End where the ticket was from her boss as a birthday present two years ago. She fell asleep during the play but at least the seat was comfy.

"Molly Hooper?" She squinted at what she thought was the leader of this criminal ring. "Graduated as top student and became the youngest pathologist in the history of St. Bart's…" Stepping out of the light, Molly could see the man more clearly now. Wearing a three-piece suit and carrying a pocket watch, he looked like a Victorian gentleman. Perhaps she was developing Stockholm syndrome but Molly found that man sexy despite their supposed age gap. "I shall just come straight to the point. What is your relationship to Sherlock Holmes?"

It was as if all of Molly's questions were answered by that single question. "You are Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's brother, aren't you? I could see the similarities between you two. He warned me about you, that you would kidnap me sooner or later after seeing how close we became at work and being the British Government, you are a very dangerous man."

"I am, Miss Hooper." Mycroft tilted his head and answered confidently.

"Hmm, maybe but one thing's for sure, you care about your brother very much and he you too but the both of you do not know the appropriate way to show your concern for one another." Molly shook her head at the British Government.

"Anyway, this is where you would offer me money in exchange for information about Sherlock right? I'm sure you know my bank account number and on behalf of the orphanage, nursing home and animal shelter, I thank you for your generous donations. Next time you want to ask after your brother's wellbeing, call me instead and we could meet up at a more, err, populated space. I could even bring you cookies, muffins or cakes, whatever you like. I heard from Sherlock that you have a sweet tooth." The pathologist gave a shy smile at her offer.

"And also the fact that I'm fat. " Mycroft added mockingly.

"…Yeah, that too." Molly admitted sheepishly. "It's getting late and tomorrow morning I need to go to work so if you could ask your men to send me back to where they picked me up because I have absolutely no idea where I am now." They might only met for about fifteen minutes but the pathologist believed that she had already developed a small crush on Sherlock's brother and was trying very hard not to hyperventilate at this knowledge.

"Of course and accept my sincere apologies if you were afraid at any point of time as a result of our 'talk', Miss Hooper." At the British Government's words, the three men re-emerged from behind the wooden crates and Molly choked back a laugh. "Don't worry, I was not and since we had properly introduced ourselves, I think we could call each other by our given names from now on? Good night, Mycroft." She was definitely looking towards her second 'kidnapping'.

"Good night, Molly." The pathologist was by far the most interesting person Mycroft Holmes ever kidnapped and that said a lot about her because let's not forget, the British Government had kidnapped a lot of people before Molly Hooper.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I'm back! (who was I lying to? I don't think I ever left). The past few weeks I was busy working on Sherlolly so for my next story I decided to do Mollcroft :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC.

* * *

It was one week later when Molly saw Mycroft again, not that she was counting otherwise the pathologist would have said it was six days, sixteen hours and five minutes to be exact. The British Government was looking delicious as usual with his three-piece suit and trusty umbrella at hand. Molly's tongue unconsciously darted out to wet her suddenly dry lips and Mycroft pretended to not notice it.

"Umm, Sherlock just left."

"I know. My brother was not the reason why I'm here." Mycroft Holmes was by no means an impulsive man but he was most certainly decisive which was a prerequisite in order to occupy the position of British Government where international and national affairs wait for no one. Therefore after waiting for a respectful length of time, he assumed one week was more than enough, Mycroft went to visit her at St. Bart's.

"Oh?" Molly placed her elbows on the table, waiting patiently for him to continue. "I'm afraid there is no better way to say this than I would like to know you more for my own personal benefit." The pathologist's eyes widened in response, she was not expecting that.

"Trust me, there are much worse ways of saying it, Mycroft." She joked awkwardly, unsure of what to say in return. "Perhaps we could have dinner tonight? I understand that you have no other appointments for the night." Molly raised her eyebrows but reminded herself that the man asking her out is the British Government so she should not be too surprised of him knowing her schedule so well.

"I will see you tonight then." Molly answered softly and smiled which was returned by Mycroft. "I will come and pick you up at seven, if it's alright?" The pathologist nodded and officially confirmed their 'date', Mycroft would have to make do with that childish word for now and started to leave but he stopped after a few steps.

The British Government then turned and walked back to Molly. Taking in her puzzled expression which he found it to be strangely endearing, Mycroft gave the pathologist a gentle kiss on her cheek and was awarded with the image of a deer caught in the headlights. Like a boy succeeded in eating sweets to his heart's content and managed to avoid getting caught, Mycroft swiftly left the morgue wearing a satisfied grin that he himself did not even realise it but someone else did.

"Do stop humming, Molly. You are distracting me." Despite Sherlock's rude words, it did not dampen her good spirits because tonight she's going out with Mycroft Holmes, for goodness sake! Nothing was going to spoil it, not even the world's only consulting detective. At least that was what Molly thought.

"Do you know why Mycroft asked you out? You were not tempted by money so he had to take drastic measures to make you do his bidding. He would woo you and make you fall in love with him then you would become his slave, turning you against me. Mycroft is using you, Molly. Open your eyes or you are just going to end up hurting yourself like what happened in your past relationships." Sherlock got so caught up in his emotions; he ended up grabbing her shoulders tightly.

Molly pushed his arms away. "He's your brother, not your arch-enemy so stop treating him like one. I'm not the one that needs to open my eyes. It's you, Sherlock." The consulting detective walked out of the morgue in a huff but the damage had already been done as the seed of doubt was planted into Molly's mind.

The food was good and so was the ambience of the three Michelin starred French cuisine restaurant but Molly could not help but notice how distracted Mycroft was throughout the dinner. "I'm sorry, Molly. Regrettably, there is a matter of great importance that requires my immediate attention and I need to go now. My driver, David would send you back home. Nevertheless I hope you enjoyed the dinner tonight?" The British Government held her hand and absentmindedly brushed Molly's knuckles with his thumb.

"I did, Mycroft, thank you and go, our country needs you." She smiled warmly at him, urging Mycroft to leave. He stood up, kissed Molly on her cheek and left the restaurant. Molly still wanted to believe him yet unknown to her, the seed of doubt had begun to sprout as she gazed at the empty chair across the table.

The same thing happened at their second and third date. Molly knew that her distrust would eventually poison their relationship, if it constituted as one, and they could not carry on like this anymore. Sometimes it would be better for two people to remain as friends rather than progressing further but if Molly was any honest, she was just afraid that what Sherlock said was the truth so the pathologist chose to be a coward and pull the brakes before she sank in too deep.

"I see." Mycroft did not understand but he lied to spare the both of them from embarrassment. He saw no point to ask for the reason behind Molly's choice; Mycroft would simply accept it like a proper gentleman. "I respect your decision, Molly."

"But we could still be friends right?" Her words sparked hope in him but it extinguished out quickly.

"Yes." Another lie. The British Government do not have friends, only enemies and allies.

Both Mycroft Holmes and Molly Hooper did something out of the ordinary when they went for work the next day. He was late, as noted by Anthea, by a mere five minutes but the British Government was never late for anything although the rest of the day did proceed accordingly. Sherlock entered the morgue and glanced at the pathologist. "You did the right thing, Molly." For the first time, she ignored him and purposely forgotten to prepare his coffee.

Molly found out that Mycroft lied about them staying as friends when she texted him and the message was returned to her because 'the number was no longer in use.' Sherlock was right after all.

 _Delete this number?_

Molly's finger hovered over the option 'yes' but it was as if her mind was reluctant to break the one last link between the two of them even though the number was invalid. Damn herself for still not wanting to move on from him. Molly finally gave up and threw her phone aside.

Over the years, Mycroft would occasionally come over to St. Bart's to personally see some bodies which Molly guessed were connected to very important cases and discuss with Sherlock about them. Those were the only times she ever got to see him and Molly could count the amount of sentences they exchanged.

The longest conversation they had was Mycroft congratulating Molly on her promotion and she thanking him. He usually would just nod at her and she smiled at him then repeating it when one of them exits the room first. They acted like how acquaintances behaved and that was what they became now.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I assumed Molly already knew Sherlock for a period of time before the start of Season 1 so this was the background story I created for Mycroft and Molly.

**To Guest (if only I knew what to address you), thank you for leaving a review and such a kind one you had left! I totally agree with you that there should be more Mollcroft stories because I think they would suit very well and hope you would enjoy this chapter :)

**To Kris, you are very kind and I'm honoured to spark your interest in Mollcroft again! There are many great Mollcroft stories out there (definitely better than mine, haha) ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC.

* * *

Looking at Sherlock, Molly instinctively sensed that something was off so she tried to ask him, without John overhearing their conversation, if he was okay and of course the consulting detective said he was fine. Molly knew better than to force him. If Sherlock wanted to tell her, he would tell the pathologist at his own time and Molly would help in any way possible. She stared at the security camera and it swerved its head towards her.

It was a long day and Molly hoped that a hot bath would at least take away some of her muscle pains. "You were right, Molly. Sherlock is not okay and it's all my fault." The pathologist turned around as Mycroft slowly approached her.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Sherlock is going to die."

"What do you need, Mycroft?"

"If I was not everything that you think I am, everything that I think I am, would you still want to help me?"

"What do you need?"

"You."

 _As long as it's for you, I would do anything._

* * *

The plan to fake the death of Sherlock Holmes went smoothly. The consulting detective washed the blood off him and quickly changed into his disguise. There was no time to waste in bringing Moriarty's criminal empire down.

"Thank you, Molly. You made it all possible…" Sherlock paused for a moment, debating to himself. "Do you know why Moriarty did not target you? It's not that you were not important. You do count, you have always counted and I have always trusted you, Molly. It was Mycroft who hid you from his sight; he protected you from Moriarty because I became too engrossed in playing games with him..."

Unable to suppress her tears any longer, the pathologist pulled him into her arms. "Just come back safely, Sherlock. Just come back soon. Everything is going to be fine and we would wait for you. Your brother would never wish you harm, he did not mean for things to turn out this way either." The consulting detective released Molly from the hug and kissed her on the forehead before he left. "You were too good for us Holmes anyway." Looking at his disappearing form, Molly did not imagine how lonely Sherlock is until now.

The funeral was a simple affair, not many people were expected to attend it and they were right. Clearing of Sherlock's name could only happen when he returned but people like John and Mrs Hudson who knew Sherlock would believe in him and that was enough for Sherlock.

"It's not your fault, Mycroft. You did not want for this to happen." They stood side by side, a distance away behind John as he spent some time alone with Sherlock's 'grave'.

"I helped Moriarty framed my brother, Molly." The British Government spoke with anguish. Sherlock would never forgive Mycroft for that.

"Remember when we first met, what I said about the two of you not knowing how to show that you care very much about each other?"

"I would not forget our first meeting. I even thought of you as a rather meddling lady. Insightful but meddling." Mycroft and Molly smiled briefly at his words. They might know that the consulting detective was still alive and fighting against crime in some other country but this was a funeral despite it being a fake one and they had to keep up with appearances.

"You need to tell Sherlock how much you care about him and that you were sorry for what had happened." Molly turned and looked at him.

"What use was there when the damage had already been done?" Mycroft mirrored her movement and turned his head to look intently at Molly.

"You would never know unless you try, Mycroft."

"And if I failed?"

"Then at least you tried." If only the pair really understood the meaning of their own words.

* * *

The past few months were mentally and physically exhausting for Molly. It was bad enough that she had to keep a secret about the fact that Sherlock did not die. Molly was talking with John about frivolous topics to temporarily distract him from Sherlock's 'death' when his tears started to fall without warning. John seemed shocked at seeing those tears and she went to hug him. Molly whispered what she supposed were smoothing words and rhythmically patted John's back like one does to calm down a baby while his cries echoed throughout the entire room.

Deep in her thoughts, Molly crossed the road without looking and she stood frozen as a car that was coming straight towards her sounded its horn. A hand appeared and managed to pull Molly back to safety in the nick of time. Her breathing quickened and her heart pounded loudly as Molly recollected how close she was to serious injury or even death. "Are you alright?" Molly looked up at the voice that saved her life. "Yes, thank you." She gave a wobbly smile to that man.

"You're welcome. My name is Tom."

"And I'm Molly."

* * *

Molly thought it would be a good opportunity to introduce Tom at the impromptu party celebrating Sherlock's return. She anticipated shocked expressions at her fiancé's resemblance with the consulting detective because even Molly was also initially surprised at the level of similarity between the two of them.

Seeing how Tom was happily chatting with Mrs Hudson, Molly told herself that it was the right thing to do. "High time for you to move on!" Meena screamed with joy when she announced her engagement with Tom. Molly decided to leave the party for a while and quietly moved down the flight of stairs.

Molly's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Mycroft standing alone by the bottom of the steps with his back to her. The last time she saw him was at Sherlock's 'funeral' and things had changed since then. The pathologist sighed silently. After all these years, she still could not resist reaching out to him. "Don't just stand here, Mycroft. Go and join the party upstairs." She gestured and encouraged the British Government with a small smile. "Sherlock would not want me to be there." Mycroft glanced at the second floor before declining her invitation.

Molly looked down and nervously twisted her engagement ring which did not went unnoticed by Mycroft. "I believe congratulations are in order, Molly." She blinked and it took her a few seconds to fully comprehend what matter he was referring to. "Oh, yes. Tom, erm, recently proposed to me." Molly mentally slapped herself at stating the obvious. "I hope you would be very happy, Molly because you deserved it."

Mycroft leaned in and kissed her on the cheek with his lips lingering longer than necessary while Molly kept her eyes closed, savouring that kiss more than she should. Then, as if they had rehearsed it, the British Government walked out of the door and the pathologist returned to the party where Tom was waiting for her.

* * *

 **Author's note:** If I said this was the ending, would you readers kill me? So to prevent that from happening, I hereby promise that this story would *spoiler alert* have a happy ending :D

**To Modoko, thank you for liking this story and hope you would also like the rest of it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC.

* * *

"Good night, Molly." They had known each other for close to two years and even after they were engaged, Molly never invited Tom into her flat which he had no choice but to respect the boundaries set up by her.

"Good night." Tom wanted to kiss Molly on the lips but she deftly turned her head so he ended up kissing her cheek. Masking his annoyance, Tom smiled instead and left. While waiting for the bus to arrive, Tom took out Molly's phone from his pocket and smirked to himself.

Mycroft was going through the information about Molly's fiancé obtained from multiple sources, wondering how that man could have slipped through the cracks and stayed under the radar, escaping his surveillance for such a long time. Everything about Tom seemed normal enough, a little too normal for the British Government's taste. Mycroft's phone then made a text alarm, diverting his concentration.

 _Come alone unless you want her dead._

 _\- SM_

"I'm here now. Where is Molly?" Sebastian 'Tom' Moran scanned around the place. "Don't bother. I did not bring anyone with me. Where is she?" Moran laughed spitefully. "Love does make people weak but I did not think that it would be this easy to kill you." Moran raised and aimed his gun at Mycroft. "Once I got rid of you, Sherlock Holmes would be without any protection then I could finally finish him off as per Jim's last order."

"Tom, it's not too late for you to stop now. You don't have to do this…" Molly calmly walked towards them. "Take one more step and you would be dead, Molly." She stopped when Moran pointed another gun at her. "So you knew of my identity right from the start?"

 _Sherlock had been using her flat as a bolthole for six months now and even though he did not say it, Molly knew the consulting detective was glad to have something familiar from his old life, an anchor to remind him that he's still alive. "How's your date with dear Tom?" Sherlock draped himself across the sofa and asked casually._

" _Tom's just a friend, Sherlock." Molly had no intention to start dating any time soon in spite of what Meena said because truth to be told, she had not forgotten about Mycroft and the pathologist wondered to herself if she ever would._

" _Well, your friend's real name is Sebastian Moran, Moriarty's loyal sidekick." His declaration stunned Molly. "What? Mycroft would have informed me…." Sherlock interrupted her. "He looked too closely at a tree to realise that he was in the forest." Molly rolled her eyes at the consulting detective's attempt to sound philosophical. "Did you pick that up from a whole day of watching crap telly? And that's the best line you could think of?" Sherlock mock-glared at her teasing; there was not much to do when confined in a house._

 _Molly continued in a more serious tone. "So what do we do now? Continue to act clueless and carry on playing pretend with him?" He in turn smiled smugly. "Exactly, Molly."_

"Yes." The pathologist confessed while looking right into Moran's eyes. "It's been two years since Moriarty died and it's time to let go of that life. You could still start afresh." Mycroft panicked when Molly started to move towards them.

"If you were not so persistent, I would have spared you." The gun that was originally targeted at Molly's forehead lowered to her chest and Mycroft would forever remember the sound of that one shot as he watched her collapsed and remained motionless.

"No! Molly!" Mycroft's mind instantly went blank which his blinding rage conveniently took over. Ignoring the gun directed at him, Mycroft launched at Moran and soon both of them were wrestling with one another. In the midst of chaos, the British Government successfully kicked away one of Moran's guns and they fought over the control of the other one. Moran gained the upper hand and instead of shooting Mycroft, Moran began to strangle him as he suddenly went berserk.

With his air supply gradually cutting off, Mycroft was losing conscious as seconds ticked by. He barely heard the two shots that were fired and Moran was killed on the spot. Shaking his head to clear the black spots in his vision, Mycroft coughed and rubbed his neck but before he could make his way over to Molly, a shadow loomed over him. "Are you hurt? Tell me if you are hurt! Answer me!" Molly threw away the gun she was holding and bent over Mycroft, anxiously feeling for any injuries on him.

"Molly? You are unharmed? I thought…" Mycroft sat up and held her face. "I'm fine. I wore a bulletproof…" He cut off the rest of the pathologist's words with a fervour kiss. They had missed each other many years ago so now the two of them had a lot to make up for their lost time and they could start with this kiss.

"Go get a room you two." Sherlock made a face at the couple as the Scotland Yard led by Detective Inspector Lestrade had the area surrounded. Reluctant, they broke off their kiss and Mycroft pulled Molly up from the ground. "We would. First thing first…"

The British Government gave his brother an uppercut. "This is for putting Molly in danger." Then a left hook. "And this is for interfering with our relationship right from the start. In all honesty, you deserve far more than this, Sherlock and you know it. As for the rest, use it to offset the 'Moriarty debt' that I owned you." Mycroft then grabbed Molly's hand and entered the waiting car. "For once you were right, brother mine." Wiping away the blood, Sherlock muttered and left, having lost interest in the already closed case.

Looking at their interlocked hands, Mycroft kissed the back of Molly's hand and placed them at his chest while she rested her head onto his shoulder, enjoying the moment. "How did you find me, Molly?" The British Government questioned after a while. "Hmm, I planted a tracking device into his phone and mine too just in case?" The pathologist tried to answer innocently but Mycroft would not be so easily fooled.

"Don't you even dare to think about doing something like that in the future. Do you know how dangerous it was? I could have lost you, Molly." He blinked away the sudden surge of tears that welled up in his eyes at the mere thought of it. Regardless of the circumstances, Mycroft would never let Molly go again. "You wouldn't because starting from now, I would stick to you like a Velcro. So…are we really going to get a room?" Trying to change the mood, Molly asked forwardly.

"If you are fine with it, I would like to, well, wait till our wedding night?" Mycroft had sown his wild oats when he was young but that was all in the past and after finding the right woman, he believed it would be worth the while to wait until they were married but the British Government was practically asking Molly to marry him and that did not help in stopping the blush spreading on his face or the slight tremor in his voice.

Mycroft grew impatient at her silence which made him nervous. What if Molly did not want to marry him? Or perhaps she found it too hasty but they knew each other for years and saw no reason to waste any more time. Fortunately, Molly's reply immediately put his mind at ease. "I would like that too, Mycroft." He kissed the tip of her nose and made a promise to himself that Molly would receive a proper proposal from him because his pathologist undoubtedly deserved it and so much more.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I'm sure you clever readers would know what is coming next right? *wink wink*

**To Modoko, phew~ luckily I informed you of the ending of this story first huh? Haha. Like what I mentioned earlier on, I think the idea of Mycroft and Molly really works :D I'm just glad that so many people like Mollcroft too and more than happy to contribute my (tiny) share to the growth of this ship! Please enjoy this chapter~

**To Guest (not sure if you were the same one that left a review in chapter 1), I would like to think that I made a right choice in revealing the ending in advance, hehe. Hope you would stick around till the end :)

**To DD, thank you for your encouragement! *hug*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC.

* * *

"Are you ready to go, Molly?" She gave a nod to his question. Mycroft then passed the clutch over to Molly and proceeded to wrap the shawl tightly around the pathologist, protecting her from the occasional strong autumn winds before leaving the flat. The British Government positioned his arm around Molly's back when walking towards the car and the pair smiled at each other, for no specific reason except that they were together and that was what mattered the most.

Mycroft would find time from his busy schedule and spend them with Molly so it was not uncommon for the couple to go out for dinner at least twice a week but there were days where Molly ordered takeaways or did her own cooking then after dinner, they would watch old movies or marathon of Dr Who. Mycroft could only truly relax and let his guard down in the presence of Molly and for that, he was grateful to have her by his side.

"Who knew domestic bliss would suit the British Government so much? Best not let our enemies got hold of that." The pathologist teased as Mycroft pulled her close to him. "Only you could bring out such a side of me." Mycroft murmured as he kissed her head. They had come a long way, Molly reflected to herself as she reviewed that particular fond memory inside the car.

Molly sneaked a glance at Mycroft. Even when he was using his phone, the British Government still held her hand and drew lazy circles with his index finger against her palm. The pathologist bit back a giggle from the ticklish sensation and Mycroft grinned at her. Molly did not realise there were that many unknown sides in him and it was as if she discovered one at every passing day they spent together, like a present waiting to be unwrapped.

Tonight was supposed to be a routine dinner-night-out for them but knowing the British Government in a manner like no one else, she could tell he was tense despite his rather calm demeanour. So for Mycroft's sake, Molly chose to act like she knew nothing about the plan for tonight even if the pathologist was secretly excited about it. Anthea had hinted to her earlier on; Molly had recently become chums with his assistant behind Mycroft's back. The black sedan stopped at her favourite restaurant and he helped her to exit the car.

Molly gasped audibly at the great lengths Mycroft went to as they entered the restaurant. He must have booked the entire place for the night as there were no one saved for themselves and the glow from hundreds of candles emitted a dreamy atmosphere then out of nowhere, Mycroft produced a large flower bouquet and presented it to her.

He assisted Molly to her seat before sitting down himself across the table. "This is wonderful, Mycroft. Thank you." Molly beamed at him. "The best had yet to come." Mycroft smiled mysteriously and excused himself to get ready for tonight's main event. Touching the flowers, Molly noticed from the corner of her eyes that someone was standing next to her. "Go away." She warned softly without even looking up.

Molly blew out a breath when the man did not move. "Sherlock, I had seen you at various occasions naked, covered in dirt/blood or high on drugs and once all three at the same time which basically meant I had seen you at your lowest point in life so what made you think I would not be able to identify you in your disguise?" The consulting detective in his waiter uniform whined. "You are no fun, Molly."

She looked at her soon-to-be brother-in-law if things went according to Mycroft's plan. "Let me sweeten the deal for you. If you did not leave this instant, I would post the video online of you snoring and drooling when sleeping at my sofa covered with a thin blanket that did not leave any room for the viewers' imagination at what was underneath it. Believe me, it would go viral. I would not let you destroy your brother's proposal, Sherlock. He put a lot of effort into this, please."

Sherlock considered it and mumbled. "Fine. There is always the wedding to look forward to." Molly saw Mycroft returning to their table and promptly shooed the consulting detective away. Mycroft held both of her hands and spoke with earnest. "We might not be officially together as a couple for a long period of time but I believed our relationship was deep and strong enough after what we had been through. I love you, Molly..."

Her heart melted at Mycroft's words but Molly was distracted when Sherlock walked back to them, breaking the promise he made few minutes ago so without thinking, she interrupted the British Government's beautiful speech and blurted out. "I love you too, Mycroft. Would you marry me?" The jaws of the Holmes brothers dropped. "I-I was actually planning to ask you just that, my dear." Molly said shyly. "Then I would take that as a yes?" Bewildered, Mycroft asked once more. "So you would marry me?"

The pathologist laughed. "Of course I would, Mycroft! Yes!" Before he could put the ring on her, the British Government took a double look at Sherlock and frowned as he just realised that Sherlock was standing by their table all along. "What are you doing here, brother mine?" The consulting detective's eyes turned to Molly as she mouthed the word _video_.

"I'm here…to congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials. Congratulations and now I shall leave the two of you alone, goodbye." Sherlock would find and delete the blasted video. He did not feel too comfortable with his new sister-in-law holding him hostage for that silly thing though he was proud of Molly's blackmailing skills and managed to outsmart him.

"Did you forget something?" Molly tried to pull Mycroft away from his thoughts of Sherlock's presence here and subtly flexed her fingers. "Right, give me a moment." The British Government took out a ring box from his pocket and opened it. Mycroft removed the ring from the box and slid it to Molly's left ring finger. "It's perfect." The ring was a row of small diamonds with a larger one at its centre.

His eyes shone with love and what more could she ask for? "Could we marry as soon as possible? By end of next week or tomorrow even?" Molly knew it was an unreasonable request but she could not wait to marry Mycroft and spend the rest of her life with him. "Molly, are you sure about this? It could be arranged but I thought you would enjoy the process of planning for a wedding."

Molly shook her head. "To start a family with you? That's the most important thing to me and the rest I could do without so long I have you. I'm an only child and losing my parents in my teenage years made me craved for a family and you are my family, Mycroft. You…made me feel loved." The British Government stood up and went over to her side of the table. "You are loved, my dear. Very well, we shall get married first thing tomorrow if that's what you wished for." Mycroft lifted Molly from the chair, gathered her in his arms and whispered.

* * *

Still half-asleep, Molly went to open the door. "Good morning, bride." Rubbing her eyes, the pathologist watched as a group of people followed Anthea and entered her flat. "If Mycroft did not give me such a short notice, I would have more time to prepare for ceremony." Staring at the entourage, Molly wondered just how much Anthea could come up with if there was more time. "Let's start, everyone. We do not have a lot of time." Anthea clapped and everyone rushed towards the pathologist.

After feeling like she had finished fighting a battle, Molly was at last deemed ready to go marry Mycroft. She twirled around, admiring the wedding dress. "Wow, Anthea. As usual you have impeccable taste." The dress was a French lace wedding gown with a sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves which suited her being simple but elegant. "I could not take the credit for this because Mycroft chose it." Molly was pleasantly surprised and found it hard to stop smiling in pure bliss. "I'm happy for the both of you. You brightened up his life, Molly." The pathologist sniffed, not wanting to ruin her makeup. "Mycroft brightened up my life too."

"We mustn't be late for the ceremony. The car is waiting downstairs." Anthea patted her hand and reminded Molly. They arrived at the Register Office and she carefully stepped out of the car. Anthea handed Molly her bouquet and helped arranged her gown and veil while the pathologist took in a few deep breaths to calm herself down as the knowledge that she was going to marry Mycroft Holmes finally dawned on her.

Molly had heard people saying that marriage represented the grave for a couple's love but knowing that the love of her life was standing on the other side of the door gave Molly the courage to wander into the 'unknown' with him so when the wooden doors opened, she had the most radiant smile on her face as she confidently walked towards Mycroft who was waiting for her at the end of the room with a smile of his own too.

The actual wedding ceremony that consisted of them exchanging vows and rings then signing of the marriage register including the two witnesses, Anthea and David (Mycroft's driver) took less than twenty minutes before Molly Hooper formally became Molly Holmes. She was baffled when her husband instructed David to go to the graveyard first and the newlyweds were quiet as Mycroft led the way, moving past numerous graves until he stopped in front of two tombstones. Molly's eyes filled up with tears as she straightaway recognized her parents' graves.

Facing his wife, The British Government sank to one knee. "Yesterday when I proposed to you, or more like the other way round, I did not go down on my knee. You might not care about such traditions but I did not want to deny you of anything that I could give to you so I thought of doing it in front of your parents instead, with them as our witnesses. As powerful as my position allowed me to be, I could not promise you that we would have no arguments, quarrels, disagreements or fights in the future but from today onwards, you would only shed happy tears and nothing else."

Mycroft stood back up and kissed away Molly's tears. "I hope those were happy tears or else I had already broken my promise to you seconds after I made it and I'm a man of my words." No words were adequate enough for Molly so she expressed her feelings with a kiss. French kissing to be precise. On their way back home, the pathologist inhaled loudly. "Oh, how selfish of me! I totally forget how much your parents would love to attend our wedding, Mycroft. I just thought of myself. We could still plan one…"

The British Government was quick to reassure her. "They would be alright with it as long as I'm married because to them that would be a miracle by itself. Besides they would be so thrilled to have you as their daughter-in-law that they probably would not even realise we did not hold a wedding." She playfully slapped his arm. "Do be serious, Mycroft." He looked her. "I'm serious, Molly. What's there not to like? My parents would adore you." Molly smiled self-deprecatingly. "I'm not that good." Mycroft kissed her forehead. "You are to me and they would see it too."

Arriving at their home, Mycroft effortlessly carried Molly over the threshold and kissed her affectionately. "Thank you for giving me a home to come back to from a tiring day of work instead of a cold, big and empty house." He nearly dropped her when she sucked his jawline in reply, a sneak preview of what was to happen in their wedding night. "It would be my pleasure to warm our home up for you." The British Government could not wait for the sky to turn dark.

After dinner, Molly continued to unpack her belongings; Mycroft's men were very efficient in moving majority of her things within the span of one day while her husband, she would never get tired of saying that, went into the study room to carry out his duties as the British Government where apparently there were no days off for him even when it was his wedding day (night) but Molly understood Mycroft's responsibilities towards the country and that was one of the many points the pathologist loved about him, his dedication.

Nothing could beat the profile of a focused man as Molly quietly stared at her husband from the door but was caught off guard when Mycroft suddenly looked up. "I hope I'm not disturbing you. If so then I could leave first…" Before Molly could take a step, Mycroft easily crossed the room with his long strides and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, startling the pathologist.

"There's always work to be done but it would not be right to leave my lovely wife alone in our wedding night. I expected my family to have already found out about our marriage so before they start banging on our doors; we should consummate while we still had time." The British Government nibbled the back of Molly's neck to emphasis his point. She leaned back her head and subconsciously rubbed her back against Mycroft, earning a moan from him.

He turned Molly around. "But I'm afraid we had to go slow otherwise it would finish far too soon because over the years, I was very much occupied in my work and had little time for other matters." Embarrassed, Mycroft explained. "Well, I had known you almost as long as I knew Sherlock and let's just say, there was not much going on for me in that aspect too." This would have been a great moment to start their wedding night but the doorbell rang incessantly. The pair sighed as they begrudgingly parted and went to answer the door.

"The two of you got married without informing us." The consulting detective said accusingly. "If we did hold a wedding, you would not have thought of ways to sabotage it?" The British Government shot back. "At least it would be entertaining." Sherlock grumbled. "Dad and Mummy would overlook the absence of a wedding when they saw what a wonderful daughter-in-law they had gained and there was one additional benefit for me. Since I got married without one, Mummy would naturally set her eyes on you and we all knew what Mummy's like. Once she got hold of an idea…" Mycroft trailed off.

"She would never let go of it until it's done." Sherlock finished his brother's sentence and narrowed his eyes. "You utter git! I would never hear the end of it from Mummy all thanks to you!" He then frowned at Molly who was unsuccessful in hiding the glee from her face at his predicament and recalled of his sister-in-law's blackmail. "A match made in heaven, I must say!" The consulting detective snapped before running off to their parents' house in an attempt to salvage the situation.

"That's what I would call entertaining. So where were we earlier on?" Mycroft pressed Molly tight to him. "We were talking about how we would be each other's first for a long, long time." The pathologist licked his earlobe as she whispered into his ears. Unable to wait any longer, the British Government picked up his pathologist and made their way to the bedroom.

Clothes littered the floor as they showered kisses on each other and landed on the bed with oomph. "I love you, Molly." Mycroft exclaimed as he positioned himself at her entrance, already wet for him. "I love you too, Mycroft. Love me please." The British Government showed Molly his love and entered her in one thrust.

Merged as one, they explored the brilliance of their newly-created world that belonged exclusively to them. That world exploded into million pieces and formed an even more beautiful scenery as they reached to greater heights together. Molly cuddled up to Mycroft and he pulled the covers over them as they drifted off to sleep, indicating the end of their first day as a married couple.

Mycroft woke up when she gave him a kiss that tasted oddly like toast. With her hair framed around her face like a halo when looking down at him, Molly smiled angelically. "Good morning, Mycroft. Go and wash up, I had prepared breakfast." She was his saving grace and taken aback by that sudden revelation, Mycroft began to kiss Molly back but the doorbell rang and he had a rough idea of who would visit them this early in the morning.

"Good morning, Dad and Mummy." The British Government greeted his parents civilly. "Move aside, Mycroft. I'm here to see my darling daughter-in-law. Took you long enough to marry her and luckily she was not snatched away by another man or else you would get it from me, son." Mummy Holmes ignored him and smiled brightly at Molly, holding both of her hands. "Unlike my younger son, we were mannered enough to visit you only after the wedding night. Best not to disturb you two in giving us a grandchild." She waggled her eyebrows at them.

The pathologist blushed madly at her mother-in-law's words. "Mummy, we would let nature take its course." Mycroft answered on behalf of his wife though he would not mind it a bit if Molly was already with child after last night but the chances of that happening was not very high. The British Government never thought that he would like to have his own flesh and blood someday but if the mother of his future children was Molly then the idea suddenly became very welcoming.

"Don't worry too much about it, Molly. We did not want you to feel pressured. " Mummy Holmes patted her cheek in a motherly fashion. "Mycroft and I would do our best in giving you and Dad a grandchild soon, Mummy." The pathologist announced and smiled shyly. "Well, I believed we would get on famously, Molly. I always wanted a daughter and now my wish finally came true."

In the whole of her adult life, the pathologist always desired for a family and now her dream had also came true. "And here I thought Mycroft was enough of a daughter for you, Mummy." The consulting detective strolled into their house and quipped. "I would have traded you for a dozen of sisters if I could, Sherlock." Looking at her new family, Molly was enormously thankful that Mycroft kidnapped her in the first place.

* * *

 **Author's note:** My longest chapter out of all my stories! This is a bittersweet moment for me because I still have one more chapter left and hope I did not make Mycroft too OOC.

If there were any inaccuracies in the way I wrote about the marriage process of Mollcroft, I apologize in advance and my only source of knowledge about wedding dresses (besides Google) actually comes from 'Say Yes To The Dress' (I do like watching it) so if you were offended by my choice of wedding dress and ring for Molly, I'm sorry.

**To Modoko, I LOVE passionate readers and thank you for all your lovely reviews, I'm so honoured and please enjoy the lengthiest chapter that I ever wrote ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sherlock BBC.

* * *

The pathologist pushed away the sandwich, doubting any food that she ate would stay down and it had been going on for days now. Molly thought she must have eaten something wrong and contracted stomach flu or something like that. Glancing at the CCTV stationed in her lab, the pathologist gave a weak smile and hoped to assure her husband, Molly knew he was watching, that she's fine.

Being the British Government, Mycroft had a habit of overthinking matters and with his plate full with the country's affairs, Molly did not want to add on to his burdens so she kept silent about her symptoms and decided to visit John later on though the pathologist's indisposition would not remain a secret anymore when Molly's bodyguards informed their employer of her whereabouts.

Mycroft's position brought a certain degree of risk to both himself and his family so to stop him from constantly worrying about her safety, Molly agreed to seek protection from the bodyguards in plainclothes each time she stepped out of the house but they would only show themselves if the situation became too dangerous for her despite not used to be hovered over. The pathologist even had a second chauffeur to drive her around when David was unable to do so as the British Government's schedule was considered priority according to protocol.

The door opened and to Molly's surprise, Mycroft walked into the room. "Your condition is too worrying to continue putting the doctor's visit on hold any longer, my dear." He started to gently pull his wife away from the table. "I'm sure it's nothing serious, Mycroft. In fact I was planning to visit John after work." Molly grabbed his sleeve to stop him. "We need to visit a specialist for this." Was her illness that severe? "For the past week, you had been experiencing unusual tiredness, nausea and not to mention, your period was late."

The British Government lowered his eyes and with a slightly excited expression, placed his hand on her abdomen lightly then the pathologist finally comprehended what her husband was talking about, exclaiming a soft "Oh". "Not recognizing the signs early enough does not make you a bad mother, Molly. You would be a great mother to our child and I know it." She covered her hand over his with a smile. "You would be a great father too, Mycroft. Sherlock did not turn out too bad in the end. Don't worry, we would learn together."

When he found out that Molly was pregnant before she even realised it, Mycroft's first thought was questioning himself if he would be able to raise their child well for becoming a parent was the heaviest and most important responsibility one could ever take up in their life. Till now, the British Government still encountered difficulties in revealing his vulnerabilities to the people close to him, especially his wife even though she was the one who opened up his heart because Mycroft wanted to be strong for Molly, to protect her from the world that he saw for himself how dirty and dark it was.

Yet she was able to see through his façade but instead of feeling exposed, the British Government gained strength from her and for once, he was able to march forward without apprehension as Mycroft was no longer alone, he had Molly and their child now, a family of his own. After she was confirmed by the OB/GYN to be nine weeks pregnant, their parents were most ecstatic about the news and Sherlock seemed interested enough at the prospect of his nephew/niece. Mycroft and Molly discussed and chose to not know their baby's gender until he or she was born so it would be a pleasant surprise for them.

Mycroft might not speak about it but Molly got a feeling that her security detail had increased as a result of her pregnancy and she understood the need for it, becoming a mother made her protective of their baby too. True to her husband's words, they soon had their first fight which Molly could not even remember what the cause of it was, possibly an insignificant one that somehow escalated to a proper quarrel.

Molly's anger was quickly blown off and not one to brood over it, she pushed herself up from the bed and went to find Mycroft to talk things out. The pathologist opened the door and found him to be standing outside their bedroom with one of his hands raised, preparing to knock. "I'm sorry." They looked at their spouse and spoke at the same time.

Mycroft signalled to Molly, allowing her to continue first. "This might sound like an excuse but my raging hormones were probably all over the place and my temper just suddenly hit the roof but I should never take it out on you, Mycroft. I'm…" She explained guiltily but was stopped by him. "I added fuel to the fire too. Today's work was particularly draining for me and I leashed out. Forgive me?" The British Government caressed her cheek.

"Since this was our first argument, we should create the custom of ending it with make-up sex?" Molly's hands boldly slid down past his stomach. "Don't start what we could not finish, my dear." Mycroft caught her playful hands. "Who said we could not finish it?" The British Government sighed. "You are in a delicate condition, Molly."

Ignoring his words, she bit his bottom lip teasingly. "I asked the doctor about it and he said it's okay so long we are careful. I missed you, Mycroft. Or did you find me unappealing now that I'm pregnant?" His own desire was hard not to notice and eventually he gave in. "I missed you too, Molly and now that you are carrying our child, I found you more than ever alluring but I would need to be gentle with you."

They made their way to the bed and the pathologist began to eagerly remove his trousers. "I'm afraid the pregnancy had stimulated another kind of hunger besides eating in me." The British Government smiled indulgently. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Molly." Mycroft made sure that his wife was ready for him before he slowly eased his way into her. Unlike the usual swift and precise thrusts, his unhurried strokes brought out a whole new set of different sensations for them and coaxed Molly's orgasm as she gave a soft cry at her release.

The British Government withdrew from Molly and tucked her into bed. "How are you feeling?" The pathologist replied languorously. "Very much satisfied." Mycroft smirked. "That's always good to know but are you feeling well? It was not too strenuous for you?" Molly touched his cheek. "The baby and I are fine, Mycroft. See?" She placed his hand over her slight bump and they felt a fluttering movement. "Do you want to continue? You had not…" He stood up and kissed Molly's forehead. "Rest, you must be tired and don't worry about me, I would take care of myself. Sleep now, it's late."

Mycroft sat down on the chair in the study room, trying to find a comfortable position with his erection. "You would not be able to work in this condition, Mycroft. Marriage's not just all take and no give; it's a balance of both. You were very considerate to me just now but I'm your wife so let me help you. Let me pleasure you too." Molly sat astride on his lap and the British Government's hands immediately went up to support her back. "Careful, my dear." The pathologist smiled and unzipped his trousers once again.

It welcomed her every touch and Mycroft groaned under Molly's ministrations. "I'm going to…" He wanted to warn her in advance. "It's alright." She then covered his member with a handkerchief that the pathologist took out from one of the drawers in their bedroom and increased the speed of her hand movements. Mycroft's eyes rolled back as he ejaculated. "Thank you." The British Government conveyed his emotions into two simple words and a kiss.

Minutes passed after Molly helped cleaned him up and rearranged his trousers; Mycroft had recovered his strength and carried her back to their bed. "Don't bother to wait up for me, you and the baby need to rest. You have work tomorrow." The night might have started badly but ultimately it ended gloriously for the couple.

"By now you do realise that I had more than one copy of your video, Sherlock?" The pathologist rested her weary body on the comfortable leather car seats and lazily asked her brother-in-law. "Then could I at least take some blueberry muffins back? I…needed them for an experiment." Both of them knew very well the real reason why he wanted those muffins and it was not in the name of science but Sherlock would rather die than admit that the Holmes brothers shared more than just their intelligence and height so Molly did not further comment about it and simply nodded as Sherlock escorted his sister-in-law back home.

Being one that preferred to plan ahead, Mycroft wanted to be entirely prepared in welcoming their firstborn so their home had already went through the process of babyproofing and the baby room, painted in yellow and green, was ready by the time Molly was in her third trimester. As she reached the advanced stage of her pregnancy, the pathologist's workload started to decrease where nowadays Molly mainly handled the paperwork and less of performing autopsies.

It meant she had the spare time to be more fully involved in Sherlock's experiment, recording the development of a foetus which Molly personally thought it was rather sweet of the consulting detective except he brushed it off as a mere scientific documentation that might aid in his future investigations and the pathologist snorted but chose not to contradict him.

Being pregnant had its many perks and one of them was being on the front row seat of the Holmes brothers' _I Am Definitely Smarter Than My Brother: The Baby Special_. "Name the '5 S's' in calming down a new-born baby." Molly asked while eating a cookie that she just baked. "Swaddle, Side or Stomach position, Shush, Swing and Suck." Sherlock elegantly pressed the table bell and answered proudly.

"That's correct. One cookie for you and one for my husband as consolation." She distributed the rewards accordingly. "That's against the rules, Molly!" The consulting detective complained loudly. "I'm the referee, judge, presenter and viewer so my words are final." Molly overruled her brother-in-law's objections as Mycroft enjoyed his cookie. "You should never question a pregnant lady, Sherlock." His brother added insult to injury. "I'm not going to stop you from getting fatter than you already are, Mycroft." Sherlock retorted. In the end, Molly broke up their fight by saying that he could bring some cheesecake home.

Mycroft was in a meeting when Anthea entered the room and interrupted the discussion. The British Government knew something serious must have happened otherwise his assistant would never barge in like that. "Gentlemen, I beg your pardon as I have a very important business to attend to and would not miss it for the world. We would continue this some other day. Meeting adjourned, thank you." Mycroft announced and walked out without a backward glance.

During the ride to the hospital, the British Government's fears crawled back slowly but surely. Was he really ready? How did one even get ready for the arrival of their child? If only there was a manual for this. Ready or not, the baby was currently making his or her way to the world so Mycroft and Molly would have to help each other in becoming parents since no one was equipped to be one right from the start no matter how prepared they thought they were; it would be a learning journey for them.

Mycroft walked briskly towards Molly's hospital ward and could hear her painful grunts when he got closer which jolted him into a run, past caring if others would see it, instead of slowing down. "You are doing very well, Molly. Breathe through the contraction. That's it, breathe." Sherlock stood by the bed, encouraging his sister-in-law as she squeezed his hand tightly. "Mycroft!" The contraction passed and Molly exclaimed in relief. "I'm here now, my dear." Another contraction quickly started and the pathologist gripped her husband's proffered hand, pushing with all her might.

"I could see the baby's head now, Mrs Holmes. At the next contraction, try to push consecutively for ten seconds alright?" The doctor informed as Mycroft wiped the sweat off his wife's forehead and supported her head when Molly made one more push. The pathologist gave a shout and soon they heard a baby's cries. "Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Holmes. It's a girl." One of the nurses placed their daughter in Molly's arms and the baby screamed at the top of her lungs, broadcasting her arrival to this world.

"Would you like to do the honours, Mr Holmes?" The doctor asked, handing the scissors over to the British Government. Dazed, Mycroft cut the cord and their daughter was temporarily taken away for cleaning and weighting. "It's a girl, Mycroft. We are parents now." He bent his head to kiss Molly and their individual tears mixed with each other's like how their baby was a combination of them. "Thank you, my dear. You gave me a daughter and a family. You and Maya completed my life."

"6 pounds and 3 ounces, your daughter is very healthy, Mr and Mrs Holmes. Congratulations. What is her name?" The nurse brought the baby back, wrapped in a pink blanket and Mycroft cradled her to his chest. "Maya Violet Sarah Holmes." Molly grinned as she watched how the British Government instantaneously became enamoured of their daughter, stroking Maya's soft cheeks and gently rocking her. "Thank you, Sherlock. I would be in a terrible mess if it were not for you."

The consulting detective looked up from making funny faces at his niece. "You did all the heavy lifting, Molly. Dad and Mummy would arrive here any moment now to see their granddaughter so it would be wise for me to leave first before Mummy started talking about weddings again. I would see you soon, Maya and congratulations Mycroft; you finally contributed something good to this world."

Sherlock drew out a genuine smile and left the ward with his coat swishing about. "You have a dramatic and childlike uncle, little one and I do pity you for it but I'm certain you would be smarter than him though I'm even more inclined to believe that you would be smarter than us brothers combined." Maya yawned at her father's statement.

Unable to spend a lot of time with their daughter in the day, Mycroft would usually volunteer to look after her when the baby woke up during the night so Molly could have a good night's sleep. Like clockwork, Maya's cries sounded from the cot nearby. "I would go and check up on her, my dear. Go back to sleep."

The British Government checked her diaper and concluded that Maya just wanted attention from her parents since she was fed an hour ago so Mycroft picked their daughter up, giving her exactly what she wanted. "Shh, let's not wake up Mummy, little one." With her face red and scrunched up, he carried the baby out of their bedroom and into the baby room. Sitting on the rocking chair, Mycroft hoped the movement would calm her down.

"Why don't I tell you a story? Once upon a time, the British Government decided to kidnap a pathologist named Molly Hooper." Maya started to whimper. "Don't worry, little one. This story would have a happy ending." Mycroft smiled as the baby seemed to understand his words and decided to stop crying, looking at him curiously instead. He knew their daughter was smart and that was not the talk of a biased father. "So they lived happily-ever-after?" Mycroft raised his head and looked at Molly who was standing by the door. "Yes, they did."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Wohoo! I reached the end of this story (my longest one too) and let me tell you it's not any easier than writing a sad one, haha but of course I had fun and enjoyed myself tremendously. If what I wrote about the labour process was incorrect, apologies. For every single reader who followed right till this last chapter, thank you so very much. I hope to see you all soon :D

** To Jeannie (thank you for leaving your name so I could properly address and reply to you), you might not be too bothered about Mycroft's OOC but I still felt the need to apologise and for those who shared the same sentiments, I'm sorry. Thank you for liking Downfall too! (Not sorry that I made you cry, hehe). I purposely made this story a lighter one because I wanted to know if I could actually write a happier story instead and hope you were not too disappointed.

** To Modoko, hope this would not come out as weird to you (lol) but I L.O.V.E your enthusiasm for Mollcroft! And if you read my other stories, their endings were rarely happily-ever-after but I'm glad that I made it so for this one :) Please enjoy *hug hug*


End file.
